Cela faisait trois jours
by Dabidouw
Summary: Cela faisait trois jours que les aventuriers avaient quitté Castelblanc. Sous un soleil de plomb, Shin est tourmenté par une pensée qui envahit son esprit. Cela faisait trois jours, et pourtant... OS/Yaoi/Maninddha/Fluffy/Post-Casteblanc/!\SPOIL live"Un nouvel aventurier"/!\
1. Chapter 1

_Hellow! Me revoici enfin avec un petit OS (enfin, c'est le plus gros que j'ai écrit jusque là o.O) sur lequel je potassait depuis un bon bout de temps! Je suis d'ailleurs un peu déçue, car je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. Mais bon. Pour la petite anecdote, cet OS est inspiré d'un dessin que j'avais commencé à faire, et que je vous dévoilerais bientôt sur Twitter si vous êtes sages ;)  
Sinon, je tiens à préciser que la description physique des personnages à été faite selon la propre image que je me faisais d'eux, donc c'est normal si vous n'avez sûrement pas la même image en tête._

 _Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent au staff d'Aventures._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Le vent était peu insistant et faisait à peine frémir les feuilles des arbres. L'air était lourd et la chaleur étouffante pesait sur l'ensemble du Cratère, ensoleillé en cette longue journée d'été.

Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours que le groupe d'aventuriers avait quitté Castelblanc, la ville originaire du paladin Théo De Silverberg. Ce dernier avait rejoint son groupe après leur aventure à la poursuite du parchemin altéré. Depuis sa révélation quant à sa manipulation pour servir les intérêts de l'Église de la lumière, un certain froid s'était installé dans la bande.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient partis, voyageant à travers champs en quête de nouvelles aventures. Et que personne ne s'adressait la parole.

En plus de la chaleur, l'ambiance était pesante parmi les aventuriers. Le nain ingénieur Grunlek Von Krayn, le demi-élémentaire archer Shinddha Kory et le pyromage Balthazar Octavius Barnabé étaient tous dans un état de léthargie, en partie provoqué par les rayons ardents du soleil qui cognaient sur leurs têtes, mais surtout par l'aberration et la frustration due au fait de s'être fait manipuler salement par celui qu'ils pensaient être leur ami. Sa révélation leur avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, qu'ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à digérer.

Ils s'échangeaient bien quelques bribes de phrases, mais toujours sur le bout des lèvres et sans réelle ambition. Théo, comme à son habitude, chevauchait son destrier Lumière en tête du groupe, suivi de près par Bob sur son cheval Brasier. Grunlek marchait non loin derrière, et Shin fermait la marche. Sans que le reste de l'équipe le sache réellement, l'archer était le plus affecté par la situation actuelle. Emmitouflé dans sa tenue de rôdeur, un masque recouvrant le bas de son visage, une capuche rabattue sur la tête et des mitaines de cuir montant jusqu'aux coudes, il supportait terriblement mal la chaleur. Sa nature de demi-élémentaire de l'eau n'arrangeait pas son cas. Il était également assailli par le sentiment commun d'aberration et de dégoût, qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis le départ de Castelblanc, ville qui à présent n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon, troublé par l'air brûlant qui ondulait dans l'atmosphère. Mais il y avait autre chose.

Cela faisait trois jours, et une pensée persistante martelait l'esprit de Shinddha, une pensée qui bien malgré lui était associée à un nom: celui de Mani le Double. L'elfe avait été mêlé au plan de Théo, et avait pour but de s'assurer que le parchemin soit bien détruit. En apprenant la vérité, Shin avait été profondément vexé, nourrissant une colère honteuse envers Théo, mais également contre Mani. Il s'étonnait lui-même de ce dernier point. Les aventuriers avaient fait sa connaissance à peine quelques jours auparavant, et pourtant, la déception qu'il ressentait envers lui était équivalente à celle qu'il aurait pu ressentir avec une personne de confiance qu'il connaissait depuis ses premiers jours. Après leurs péripéties, Mani était parti sans demander son reste, adressant à peine aux aventuriers des adieux convaincants.

Shinddha secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées importunes, et essuya de la main la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, les aventuriers furent heureux d'arriver à la lisière d'une forêt, où il décidèrent d'un accord commun de faire une halte, profitant de la fraîcheur qu'offrait l'ombre des arbres pour se reposer. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un endroit dégagé, mais cependant assez ombragé pour permettre aux quatre hommes de pousser un soupir de satisfaction.

Théo posa pied à terre, et ôta presque immédiatement le haut de son armure, dévoilant son torse trempé de sueur. Les trois autres s'assirent à même le sol, les yeux fermés, la tête renversée en arrière, goûtant silencieusement au calme et à la fraîcheur de la forêt. Shin, quelque peu en retrait comme à son habitude, s'adossa à un arbre, son arc posé à ses côtés, et ferma les yeux.

Une heure passa ainsi. Peut-être plus. Personne ne parlait, conservant le calme réparateur qui s'était installé dans le groupe. Une douce brise vint détendre l'atmosphère, faisant frissonner leurs cheveux.

Le dos contre l'écorce rugueuse, Shin était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Quand soudain, ses sens alertes de demi-élémentaire lui indiquèrent une présence inconnue. L'esprit encore légèrement embrumé, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, balayant le campement improvisé du regard. Pas la moindre trace d'un potentiel ennemi, et ses amis ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit de suspect.

Néanmoins, il attrapa doucement son arc, et se releva en prenant appui sur le tronc. Alerte, il resta immobile, guettant la moindre apparition ou mouvement inhabituel dans les feuillages.

Lorsqu'il pensait avoir été victime des tours que lui jouait son imagination, un bruit dans son dos se fit entendre. C'était un bruit absolument infime, ressemblant au cliquetis du métal d'une arme, mais que Shin perçu malgré tout. Tournant immédiatement la tête, il s'avança prudemment en direction du son mystérieux.

Veillant à ne pas marcher sur un quelconque végétal qui pourrait trahir sa présence, l'archer progressa à travers les buissons en écartant les feuillages avec précaution. Le bruit se répéta une seconde fois, mais à présent plus proche.

Arc en main, flèches prêtes à être cristallisées, il écarta avec une extrême délicatesse une immense fougère qui le séparait de l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit.

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et la scène qui s'offrit à lui le fit écarquiller les yeux, et il retint un hoquet de surprise.

La végétation s'arrêtait pour laisser place à un cours d'eau tranquille, dont les reflets miroitaient sous les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les arbres. Et au bord de ce ruisseau, assis dos à lui, se tenait Mani le Double.

Il avait retiré sa longue cape à capuche, ainsi que son chemisier blanc, qui trônaient dans l'herbe non loin de lui. Vaquant à ses occupations, il n'avait absolument pas ressenti la présence du demi-élémentaire. Ce dernier, incrédule, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de délirer. Ce fut quand le bruit métallique retentit une troisième fois qu'il comprit enfin d'où il provenait. Abaissant son regard, il vit Mani retirer avec soins les pointes de flèches qui se balançaient aux bouts de ses tresses, et les laisser tomber par terre dans un cliquetis de métal. De ses mains gantées, il attrapait ensuite ses nattes pour les défaire une à une, passant ainsi plusieurs minutes sur chacune d'entre elles.

Le temps sembla alors se figer en cet instant.

Shin, se fondant parmi les feuillages, était subjugué par ce moment unique, se sentant alors seul au monde avec la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de partager un moment d'intimité, d'être autorisé à pénétrer dans la bulle de solitude que l'elfe s'entêtait à construire autour de lui. Les lames brillaient au soleil. Les cheveux sombres de Mani se défaisaient lentement, retombant sur ses épaules et courant le long de ses bras, de son dos, formant une cascade de mèches ondulées brunes.

Lorsque toute sa chevelure fut libérée, il secoua légèrement la tête, puis plaqua ses paumes au sol pour se servir d'appui, et s'immergea timidement dans l'eau.

N'étant pas très profond, le ruisseau n'offrait pas une grande marge de baignade, mais il était toutefois suffisamment grand pour permettre à Mani d'avoir de l'eau jusqu'au bassin. Brassant l'onde de ses mains dans un clapoti reposant, il s'apprêtait à s'immerger jusqu'au cou lorsque son regard se figea.

Hébété, Shin sentit son sang se figer soudainement. Perdu dans sa rêverie, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'en entrant dans l'eau, Mani s'était retourné, lui faisant à présent face.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, où toute la magie sembla se briser en mille morceaux pour venir s'abattre sur sa tête en une pluie d'acier.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus à Mani pour réagir.

Comme un éclair, il jaillit du ruisseau et attrapa immédiatement une pointe de flèche, puis se précipita vers l'archer, lame en avant.

En un instant, il furent nez à nez, Shin les mains levées en signe d'impuissance, et Mani le menaçant avec son arme de fortune, la respiration haletante.

Shin ne bougeait pas. Son regard bleu et quelque peu apeuré se plongea dans celui doré et flamboyant de l'elfe.

Cela faisait trois jours. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas oublié ces yeux pénétrants, à la fois sombres et lumineux, reflétant aussi bien la colère que la tristesse.

Le silence de la forêt ne laissa entendre que la respiration bruyante des deux jeunes hommes.

Cela faisait trois jours… et pourtant il se rappelait cette odeur, qu'il identifiait comme un étrange mélange d'épices et d'argan, mêlé à d'autres substances qu'il était bien incapable d'identifier. Il se souvenait comment cette odeur l'avait assaillie, presque enivré, lorsque Mani, par mesure de discrétion, s'était collé à lui dans un couloir du château où ils s'étaient infiltrés. Il se souvenait de la chaleur de son corps, et qui à présent lui faisait face, se dégageant régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration.

-Tu es venu pour te venger, c'est ça?

La voix de l'elfe trancha le silence. Shin en sursauta presque. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Sous son masque, il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Ses lèvres étaient sèches. Il voulut détourner le regard, mais ses yeux était comme prisonniers du visage de Mani, qu'il détailla avec encore plus d'attention. Prenant du recul, il en profita pour noter quelques détails supplémentaires, comme la couleur inhabituelle qu'avait pris ses joues. Est-ce qu'il était en train…de rougir?

À cette pensée, l'archer ne put s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement attendrissant, avec son visage contrarié voulant inspirer l'intimidation, mais décrédibilisé par ses pommettes teintées de rose.

Mani remarqua cette détente soudaine du demi-élémentaire, trahie par un léger affaissement des épaules et un scintillement infime dans ses yeux océan. Recherchant un autre moyen de le déstabiliser, il prit de nouveau la parole, abaissant la voix:

-T'étais en train de me mater?

À ces mots, le peu du visage visible de Shin prit une teinte cramoisie. Redoublant de transpiration, il se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens, tentant de se justifier mais ne parvenant à émettre qu'un bégaiement incompréhensible.

Satisfait de son petit effet, Mani afficha un petit sourire carnassier.

Ses joues retrouvèrent leur teinte habituelle. Il relâcha alors son emprise sur l'homme à capuche, qui affichait toujours un air embarrassé. Dans son dos, ses cheveux encore humides ondulèrent, puis se rassemblèrent en tresses parfaitement serrées, terminées par des pointes de flèches.

Shin, pensif, songea que la télékinésie devait être drôlement pratique lorsqu'on avait comme lui une chevelure terriblement rebelle.

Mais le regard ardent de l'elfe le ramena bien vite à la réalité, et il se raidit.

Sa question soudaine en avait soulevées des centaines d'autres en lui. C'est vrai qu'avec du recul, son petit espionnage ressemblait d'avantage à du voyeurisme. Mais pourquoi avait-il été si fasciné par ce moment d'intimité partagée ? Pourquoi sentait-il le sang affluer sur ses joues lorsque Mani semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert? Et pourquoi le regardait -il de cette façon ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Taraudé par ses mille et un questionnements intérieur, Shin recula d'un pas.

Presque simultanément, l'homme aux tresses en fit un en avant, fixant toujours l'encapuchonné de la même façon.

Le coeur de ce dernier s'emballa. Il n'était pas idiot. Tout son corps lui hurlait une évidence, mais qu'il ne voulait cependant pas accepter. Non. C'était impossible.

Mani non plus n'était pas idiot. Plus la situation avançait et plus son sourire s'étirait sur son visage, exprimant la compréhension progressive de l'embarras du jeune homme.

Une sorte de petit manège s'instaura entre eux. Tandis que l'un reculait, l'autre avançait d'un nombre de pas égal.

Ils avaient bien progressé trois mètres lorsque la voix de l'elfe retentit de nouveau ;

-Shinndha Kory…

Chaque syllabe étaient parfaitement articulées, presque délectées. Le ton était suave, et paraissait quelque peu amusé. L'interpellé en frissonna.

-Shinndha Kory… répéta-t-il, cela fait trois jours que nous nous sommes quittés… Et pourtant j'ai du mal à me rappeler les traits de votre visage… Ne serait-il pas plus juste de voir à quoi ressemble ce voyeur masqué?

Sans que l'autre ne put émettre le moindre mot de protestation, Mani brisa subitement leur petit rituel en agrippant les poignets de Shin, en le faisant tomber à terre.

Au sol, bien que surpris par l'intervention, le bleu tenta immédiatement de se libérer, mais au dessus de lui, l'elfe lui tenait fermement les bras, et bloquait ses jambes avec les siennes.

Les yeux mi-clos, Shin sentit qu'on lui retirait lentement son masque ainsi que sa capuche qui recouvrait son visage.

Une minute. Si Mani avait les bras et les jambes occupées à le maintenir au sol, qu'est-ce qui… Oh mon dieu. Il n'était quand même pas en train de… le déshabiller avec ses TRESSES?

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il sentit une pointe de métal lui piquer accidentellement le front. Le visage incandescent, il retrouva l'espace d'un instant une sorte d'énergie du désespoir qui lui permit de se dégager quelque peu et de se redresser. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Mani qui, sur le qui-vive, l'immobilisa une nouvelle fois en s'allongeant presque sur ses jambes, le buste légèrement relevé, le fixant avec un regard remplit de malice.

Ce fut en croisant ce regard que, n'en pouvant plus, Shin explosa:

-POURQUOI FAIS-TU ÇA?!

Mani se stoppa, surpris. Il avait crié.

Ce n'était pas son intention première, mais tout ce stress et cette gêne accumulés lui avaient fait perdre le contrôle. Se calmant, il se reprit d'une voix légèrement tremblante, les yeux baissés:

-Tu n'es pas stupide… Tu as bien remarqué que j'avais un comportement qui pouvait laisser penser certaines choses…

Alors… Pourquoi est-ce que tu joues avec moi comme ça? Ça t'amuse peut-être d'abuser d'une personne en jouant avec ses sentiments ?

Un ange passa. Le visage stupéfait de Mani se détendit pour laisser place à un sourire bienveillant. Se mettant à quatre pattes, il s'approcha d'avantage du demi-élémentaire, plongeant de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris… Tu avoues avoir des sentiments pour moi?

L'archer oscilla entre la panique et l'énervement. Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris, imbécile !

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque et il rougit de plus belle, comme un enfant ayant commis une bêtise qu'on aurait démasqué.

Cela suffit comme réponse à Mani. Affichant toujours le même sourire énigmatique, il avança prudemment sa main, et la passa machinalement dans les cheveux de Shin, à présent à découvert. Au premier contact, celui-ci se crispa, reculant légèrement, mais il ne dit mot. L'elfe s'approcha alors d'avantage, atteignant son oreille, et lui sussura:

-Cela faisait trois jours, demi-élémentaire…

Shin frissona.

-Trois jours et pourtant… Je ne l'ai pas oublié… ce contact...cette fraîcheur…

Je ne suis pourtant pas le genre de personne qui s'attache facilement, tu le sais.

Et soudain, sans crier gare, sans même que Shinddha ait pu émettre une réponse en pensée, Mani s'avança de nouveau, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Cela fut comme une explosion dans l'esprit de Shin, une submersion d'émotions et de couleurs, une flamme intense qui rugissait dans sa poitrine. Il écarquilla les yeux, complètement pris au dépourvu. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, puis se retrouvèrent presque aussitôt, poussées par l'engouement naissant de l'archer qui ferma les yeux, goûtant avec envie à ce désir partagé.

Il entoura de ses bras le cou de l'elfe, et se laissa tomber en arrière, l'entraînant au sol avec lui.

L'une contre l'autre, leurs peaux se contrastèrent mutuellement ; celle pâle et immaculée de Shin rencontra celle basanée de Mani, deux couleurs opposées et pourtant si complémentaires.

À bout de souffle, les deux amants se séparèrent, reprenant leur respiration.

Shinddha, allongé par terre, était surplombé par Mani **,** qui était assis sur son bassin, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps.

Une réflexion lui vint soudainement à l'esprit, totalement en désaccord avec la situation actuelle, mais qui aurait dû lui venir plus tôt, à son étonnement.

-Comment se fait-il que tu ais atteint la forêt avant nous, alors que nos départs étaient quasi simultanés? Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

L'autre, étonné de la spontanéité de la question, garda un moment le silence puis répondit posément:

-J'ai juste coupé par la forêt plus tôt que vous. Elle commençait juste à côté de Castelblanc, vous ne le saviez pas? Je suppose que vous avez fait un plus grand détour en passant par les champs.

Shin leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant le mauvais sens d'orientation que possédait le paladin qui leur servait de chef.  
L'elfe tira le demi-élémentaire de ses réflexions en saisissant son visage entre ses mains, et plongeant de nouveau pour sceller leurs lèvres avec passion.

Ils s'étreignirent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, profitant délicieusement de la fraîcheur ambiante qui les protégeait du soleil ardent, brillant toujours avec insistance, parfaite image de l'amour incandescent des deux jeunes hommes.  
Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtaient à entamer de choses sérieuses, ignorant leurs souffles courts, une voix résonna à une vingtaine de mètres;

-Ho! Shin! T'es où? Qu'est-ce que tu fous? On va bouger!

Les deux amants se stoppèrent brusquement dans leurs actions. Mani, déjà torse nu après sa courte baignade, avait commencé à retirer son large pantalon de toile, et Shin avait timidement relevé sa tunique bleue.  
Pendant un court instant de flottement, il se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux d'un air paniqué. Puis se relevant brusquement, ils se revêtirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, s'empêtrant et trébuchant un peu sur le corps de l'autre.  
Les cheveux en bataille, Shin rabattit prestement sa capuche sur le front, attrapa d'une main son arc qui était gentiment resté au pied de l'arbre où il l'avait laissé, et de l'autre son masque qu'il s'apprêta à ajuster sur son visage.  
Mais une main gantée bien identifiée vint le stopper dans son élan. Tournant la tête, il rencontra encore une fois le regard doré de l'elfe, à chaque fois agréablement surpris par son éclat pénétrant.

-On se revoit bientôt? Demanda ce dernier, un sourire en coin emplit de malice sur le visage.  
-Aussi vite que possible, je n'en doute pas, répondit l'autre avec un sourire similaire.

Ils joignirent alors leurs lèvres une dernière fois, lorsque la voix de Théo se fit de nouveau entendre;

-SHIN-EUH! BORDEL!

Celui-ci remit alors son masque avec précipitation, et détala en direction du campement, adressant un ultime regard à Mani le Double.  
Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de ses compagnons, comme ressortant d'un rêve, la voix tonitruante du paladin l'accueillit;

-Et bien, où est-ce que t'étais? On t'attendait nous! Et pourquoi t'es tout essoufflé comme ça?  
Réajustant ses vêtements, Shin répondit, haletant;

-Euh, je... j'avais trouvé un pommier et... je me suis endormi dedans...Et quand je me suis réveillé, je suis tombé et... euh... il était loin, du coup, j'ai couru...

Théo haussa les sourcils en roulant des yeux, peu convaincu par ses justifications, mais se détourna et attela son destrier.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on se bouge le cul! Ça va faire deux heures au moins qu'on est là. Allez les gars, c'est reparti.

Le groupe d'aventuriers se remit en route, mais cette fois empruntant un sentier qui continuait dans la forêt, reprenant leur formation habituelle; Théo en tête, suivit de près par Bob, Grunlek marchant à ses côtés, et précédé par Shin. L'ambiance sembla moins pesante que précédemment: Bob commença à alimenter une conversation avec le nain, et quelques rires fusèrent de temps à autres.

L'archer, légèrement en retrait, restait songeur. Tout était confus dans son esprit, tout ce qu'il avait vécu en si peu de temps lui paraissait comme un rêve dont il venait d'émerger. Pourtant il se souvenait parfaitement de la chaleur de la peau de l'elfe contre la sienne, son odeur enivrante, et surtout ses yeux qui lui transperçait l'âme.  
Il agrippa le tissu de sa tunique, et sourit.  
Cela faisait trois jours. Et à présent, cela faisait uniquement une poignée de minutes.  
Il avait appris à cerner Mani, ce vagabond solitaire qui cachait une âme de grand amoureux.  
Il voyagerait dans leur ombre à travers le cratère, il le savait. Et le recroiser ne devrait pas être chose difficile.

Les yeux rieurs, Shinddha leva la tête vers l'azur, se dessinant légèrement à travers les feuillages.  
Effectuant alors les quelques enjambées qui le séparait du groupe, il rattrapa ses amis, se mêlant avec entrain à la conversation, profitant de l'instant présent, et attendant avec patience la prochaine occasion qui lui permettrait de retrouver l'homme qui avait occupé toutes ses pensées:

Mani Le Double.

* * *

 _ENFIN! J'ai fini! Vous imaginez pas à quel point ça me retire un poids xD Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review surtout, cha fait plaijir ;D_  
 _Et maintenant je vais essayer de me lancer dans la suite des Aventuriers du polystyrène xD A plus! Bisous et coeurs jaunes!_


	2. Lemon version, by Koko-koneko

_Coucou! Voici un petit bonus à cet OS, écrit par notre soyeuse Koko que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour ses écrits *o*_

 _Warning! Ce texte est un **lemon,** donc autrement dit y aura de la fesse les enfants~ Voilà, vous êtes prévenus x)_

 _Bonne lecture! (et sachez que je ne l'ai même pas lu avant de le publier, donc je découvre en même temps que vous! héhé ;) )_

* * *

Ils s'étreignaient, les choses enfin misent au clair entre eux. Les baisers étaient fiévreux, leurs mains baladeuses glissant passionnément contre eux, retirant les vêtements qui n'étaient que gênant. Alors que Mani dévorait son cou en effectuant une friction entre leurs bassins, Shin leva les yeux vers l'endroit d'où il venait. Il craignait d'entendre la voix d'un de ses amis l'appeler, ou les pas de ces derniers se rapprocher. Le sentant distrait, l'elfe se redressa et attira son attention d'un petit baiser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Les autres sont pas si loin, et si ils débarquaient ?

\- Raison de plus pour se dépêcher, répondit Mani avec un large sourire séducteur, allant embrasser son cou. Sinon... On peut aller dans l'eau, s'ils arrivent ils ne verront rien...

\- Je préférerais, oui...

Les amants se levèrent se déshabillant en marchant vers le bord de l'eau. Ils se pincèrent pendant le processus, se chatouillèrent et se charrièrent avant de se pousser mutuellement dans l'eau une fois qu'elle leur arriva à mi-cuisses. Les paumes de l'herboriste glissant contre ses reins, Shin sentit sa fougue le submerger, reprenant avec possessivité la bouche de son amant qu'il porta. Les jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, et les tresses firent de même dans sa nuque, augmentant la chaleur dans son bassin. Il s'avança un peu pour pouvoir allonger son homme, l'eau le submergeant jusqu'à ses hanches.

Ce n'était pas prudent de batifoler ainsi dans une région réputée pour les créatures agressives et vicieuse qui rôdaient dans le coin. Pourtant les deux hommes furent incapables d'y penser, n'étant conscient que de la présence de l'autre et du désir qu'ils partageaient. Ils dévorèrent leurs pommes d'Adam, riant un peu alors qu'elles bougeaient lorsqu'ils déglutissaient.

Shin commença à préparer son partenaire qu'il embrassa langoureusement. L'habitude qu'il put ressentir l'étonna, et quelque part, lui déplu. Il se sépara de la bouche tentatrice pour échanger un regard avec son amant, sa jalousie s'essuya d'un revers sous la mine adorable de l'autre.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça ?

\- J'ai eu différents partenaires, avoua Mani. Hommes, comme femmes, et de différentes façons. toi aussi, demi-élémentaire, tu as eu beaucoup de conquête... J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui fait ta réputation...

Il lui avait susurré ces mots au creux de l'oreille sur un ton enjôleur et chaud, faisant rouler un frisson tout le long de l'épine dorsal de son compagnon. Le bleu l'embrassa avec passion, descendant pour parcourir la mâchoire, puis le torse, s'amusant de l'eau qui caressait la peau basanée du ventre. L'une de ses mains passèrent sur le sexe tendu, s'amusant des sons que Mani laissait échapper, avant que les doigts ne dérivent plus bas.

\- Dis-moi si jamais ça fait mal, ok ? demanda Shin en remontant pour déposer de petits baisers sur les lèvres de son partenaire, glissant un doigt en lui.

\- Ngh... Ça va pour le moment, ne t'inquiète pas... Dépêche-toi, on a que trop peu de temps...

Les nerfs déjà mis à rudes épreuves, le demi-élémentaire accéléra la préparation autant qu'il le put, se souciant de la douleur de l'elfe. Il n'avait pas spécialement d'expérience dans ce domaine, ses connaissances s'arrêtait aux blagues vaseuses qu'il faisait avec son groupe. Avant de rencontrer cet être si particulier, il n'avait jamais pensé à faire ça. Seulement, Mani lui avait foudroyé le cœur dès le premier regard, l'emplissant de sentiments aussi vifs et puissants que nouveaux. Sa curiosité n'était pas la seule chose qui le poussait à tenter l'expérience surréaliste qu'il réalisait actuellement, il était également sincère.

\- C'est bon, maintenant, tu peux venir, souffla le télékinésiste après une série de geignements appréciateurs, ses tresses s'enroulant autour des bras de Shin.

\- T'es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir...

\- Oui, je t'assure que c'est bon.

\- Non, Mani, je ne veux vraiment pas te faire souffrir...

Comprenant que ses paroles portaient bien plus loin que sur l'instant présent, l'elfe le dévisagea avec une mine interrogative. Sa bouille perdue et adorable attendrit l'archer qui geignit en allant le câliner, se redressant par la suite pour s'expliquer plus clairement.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est... Je suis sur les routes avec les gars, on aura pas forcément toujours l'occasion de se voir. En plus, d'après ce que j'ai compris de Théo, tu es restreint à un certain périmètre par l'ordre de la lumière...

\- C'est justement ça qui est bien, sourit l'herboriste, le surprenant. Eh bien oui, tu sauras toujours où je suis comme ça, et comment me retrouver. Ici, c'est mon petit coin à moi, si tu veux. J'ai une cabane pas loin, c'est là que j'habite... Et il y a de la place pour deux...

Émut par ce que lui proposait son amant, le bleu vint l'embrasser. Il caressa tendrement son bras droit où une cicatrice faite au fer marquait l'épaule. Elle représentait le symbole de l'église de la lumière, semblant avoir été faite il y a plusieurs années. Les cicatrices qui zébraient le corps fin de l'elfe faisait mal au cœur de l'archer, lui donnant le devoir de combler l'autre d'amour pour essuyer son douloureux passé.

Shin se plaça et commença à fusionner avec son compagnon, procédant lentement en le couvrant de baisers et autres délicates attentions. Il se stoppait lorsqu'il sentait l'étreinte des tresses se faire plus étroite autour de ses bras, les pointes de flèches s'agitant. Mani ne laissait rien transparaître, plongeant dans son cou en respirant doucement pour se détendre. Une fois totalement en lui, le demi-élémentaire se figea et récupéra ses lèvres pour le laisser s'habituer.

Le couple se caressa tendrement, s'amusant en se mordillant ou se chatouillant. Les rires fusèrent avec quelques gémissements, rendant l'instant plus magique et amoureux. Ne se sentant plus aussi serré, mais au contraire presque malaxé, le rôdeur amorça un premier mouvement du bassin. L'elfe soupira profondément en fermant les yeux, ne semblant ressentir aucune douleur. Rassuré, son amant bougea à nouveau, prenant rythme lent jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente prêt pour accélérer un peu. Ils bougèrent en synchronisation, doucement, s'embrassant parmi leurs souffles courts et les gémissements qui passaient la barrière de leurs lèvres. L'esprit brouillé, ils ne purent qu'avoir conscience de la présence de l'autre, de son toucher, de sa saveur, de son parfum...

\- Ahn... Shinndha...

\- Uhm... C'est bon, avoua adorablement ce dernier, plongé dans le cou de son compagnon qui enserrait le sien.

\- Pour moi aussi...

Satisfait de la réponse, le bleu l'embrassa à nouveau, augmentant le rythme avant de prendre appuis sur son avant-bras. Les galets de la rivière rentrait dans sa peau, mais il n'en avait cure, glissant sa main libre vers l'entre-jambe de son amant pour toucher son sexe et le caresser. Mani geignit d'approbation, les yeux fermés et les jambes se faisant emporter par le mouvement de leurs deux corps en ébullitions.

Ils avaient des existences bien différentes et n'auraient jamais pensé être fait pour une relation exclusive. La confiance et l'amour étaient des sentiments avec lesquels ils n'étaient pas familier, pas avec une personne tout juste rencontrée. Shin avait bien mis deux ans avant d'être habitué à son groupe, apprivoisant son côté sauvage pour s'ouvrir à eux. Mais avec Mani tout était si différent. Il l'autorisait sans mal à passer dans son espace personnel, répondait à ses avances et ses plaisanteries.

Étrangement, il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu et de simplement le retrouver après un long moment s'en s'être vu. Peut-être était-ce ce sentiment d'être si semblable qui le mettait à l'aise. L'elfe était tout aussi perdu et surpris que lui, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Ils se ressemblaient tellement qu'il pourrait même deviner les pensées qu'il avait. Tout comme il savait que Mani pouvait faire la même chose.

Se sentant sur la fin, l'archer attrapa une cuisse pour la serrer dans sa poigne, ayant sans s'en rendre compte augmenté le rythme jusqu'à une rapidité qui le surprenait. L'acte l'avait déconnecté de tout, laissant son corps agir à sa place pour savourer l'instant et se laisser submerger par ce qu'il ressentait. Mani se resserra contre et autour de lui, autant de ses bras et jambes, qu'avec ses tresses enroulées autour de ses bras. Ils gémirent ensemble dans cet orgasme qu'ils partagèrent, l'osmose ressentit les transportant dans un monde onirique.

Ils bougèrent encore un peu avant de s'immobiliser, détendu dans les bras de l'autre. Ils soupirèrent et se bécotèrent tendrement, pouffant un peu en frottant leurs visages ensembles. Ils caressèrent doucement leurs joues, passant leurs doigts dans leurs cheveux. Le soleil brillait doucement, la chaleur de la journée coupée par la fraîcheur de la rivière. Les oiseaux chantaient allègrement et le vent balayait légèrement l'endroit. Le calme battait son plein, apaisant les cœurs qui avaient cogné si fort dans leurs poitrines. Le moment était juste parfait. Cependant, Shin se redressa quelque peu, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon.

\- Je vais devoir retrouver les autres... On risque de bientôt reprendre la route...

\- Quand pourras-tu revenir ? demanda Mani, frottant le bout de son nez fin sur sa pommette.

\- Je ne sais pas... On va pour botter le train des Intendants, donc je te promet rien...

L'herboriste lui lança un regard abattu, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu qu'il venait de faire. Une lueur grave passa dans ses prunelles, reflétant des plans sombres et meurtrier. Celle-ci disparu rapidement et il sourit avec un air innocent, camouflant la peine qu'il ressentait. Le bleu passa son pouce sur sa joue, le comprenant parfaitement. Ils étaient pareils.

\- Je t'attendrais, demi-élémentaire, qu'importe où tu seras.

Il sourit, à la fois tristement et tendrement.

\- Je serais où te retrouver.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se serrèrent pour conclure leur pacte, avant de réussir à se détacher et sortir de l'eau. En se rhabillant, l'archer redécouvrit le dos zébré de cicatrices, leurs sens trahissant qu'elles avaient été faites par un fouet. Il ne connaissait pas le sombre passif de l'elfe, ni même quel arrangement il avait eu avec l'ordre de la lumière pour avoir accepté d'être leur toutou d'espionnage et marqué au fer. Mais quelque part, il n'en avait rien a faire. Aujourd'hui, Mani était de son côté, il l'aimait et lui promettait une partie de sa vie.

Shin enlaça une dernière fois son compagnon, lui jurant sur un ton ironique qu'il était devant les pommes dans son cœur. L'elfe rit et lui répondit que lui aussi était le premier, le serrant et embrassant sa nuque. Ils échangèrent ensuite un baiser, reculant ensemble en se tenant la main jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts ne glissent et ne se sépare. Le demi-élémentaire tourna les talons en remettant son masque et rejoignit ses amis. Le doute et la confusion l'avaient quitté, désormais seules une légèreté et une joie de vivre illuminait son visage.

L'ambiance de son groupe était redescendue également, Bob charriant Théo qui râlait en le repoussant pour ne pas recevoir le câlin comique que l'autre proposait. Ce fut Grunlek qui captura le paladin dans ses bras, la victime ce raidissant, blême, avant que le demi-diable ne se jette sur lui aussi. Théo hurla aux deux hommes hilare de le lâcher, ou sinon il ferait tomber la foudre sur eux. C'était décidément une belle journée.


End file.
